Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. One way of reducing operating expenses is to increase the size of planting and seeding implements so as to reduce the amount of tractor operational time required for planting or seeding. Large planting and seeding implements may include multiple implement sections such as boom sections, toolbar sections, and/or wing sections that are hinged to each other at joints, typically single fixed joints, to allow the implement to flex by pivoting at the joints to accommodate uneven terrain in agricultural fields. Downward flexing at the joint causes the implement sections on opposite sides of the joint to move closer to each other. When the implement sections move closer to each other, a pair of ground-engaging tools or other working units closest to and on opposite sides of the joint can potentially collide with each other. This can limit will flex due to the ground-engaging equipment hitting each other. Upward flexing at a joint causes implement sections on opposite sides of the joint to move away from each other. In this way, despite using precision agricultural guidance systems, the implement flexing can create spacing inconsistencies between planted rows or areas in the field at boundaries between adjacent work zones that are worked by adjacent implement sections. Spacing inconsistencies can reduce the accuracy of subsequent product application or harvesting from non-matching precision product placement row equipment.